


Bewitch Perfect

by Broski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Pitch Perfect Fusion, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, It Sucks, Magic, Multi, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broski/pseuds/Broski
Summary: Beca Malfoy an along with her friends discover that Voldemort's legacy is not over yet and Hogwarts has a lot still to unveil.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Malfoy's Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beca Malfoy and the Room of Requirement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638135) by [awriterofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings). 



> This is my first fanfic write so bear with me. Set after the Harry potter stories, they are the kids of the main characters. Also I'm going to try and fit their story as best I can into the Harry potter Universe please comment or send messages to help with ideas or to make it fit into the story line. ALSO THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS JUST TELL ME ILL FIX!!  
> ALSO IMPORTANT the dates of the Harry potter universe will be changed in a later time period so the births line up with the pitch perfect characters since they are teens that are born in 2002 or 2003 which means they are 17 or 16 (not going to be 18 yet till 7th year set in 6th year) Hope that's not confusing.

Ever since I was young I was treated as a Malfoy, people knew my name since I was one of the first females of the pure bloodline. My grandfather was first upset about the news wanting them to try again so they would keep the name, but then saw this as an opportunity to make headlines about my gender. I was treated as almost famous in the wizard world, and my father Draco, I believe always had a little pride in it since he wanted to be known when he was a kid. I didn't believe I was not meant to be a Malfoy since at a young age because I knew who they supported, and since I didn't have the blinding blonde hair. I do have to say its a bit of an exaggeration when they say I don't look like any of them because I look like my mom and dad together, brown hair from my mom and blue eyes from my dad.

When I was a kid they always had me stand next to them for hours while reporters took pictures of me, and asked me questions about the Weasley and Potter kids. I never hated them as much as my relatives did but the newspapers always made it seem like that, twisting my words. I was always admitted into the best elementary schools before Hogwarts, which I found a bit odd since I was still young.

The break before my first year at Hogwarts Draco allowed me to go alone to shop for the items I needed on the list, he gave me more than enough galleons in a pouch. Once I got my uniform clothes, the books, and most of the equipment, my last stop was Olivander's Wand shop. When I was walking down I saw the nimbus 2013 I marveled how up to date it was compared to the last one, looking in on how fast it goes since you cant really update the outside even though it did look sleek. My father wanted me to get one but it would be put to no use since I can't use it my first year. I finally arrived at the dusty shop and my eyes scurried around with a mild disgusted look, I ran my finger along the dusty furniture in the seemly empty store. 

> "A Malfoy" I turned around in shock, it was a grey haired old man "I assumed since no one taught you the manners not to touch."
> 
> "Olivander, I assume since no one taught you how to clean." I look up at the man with a changeling stare, he begins to chuckle.
> 
> "Touché, I didn't believe it was true. You really don't look anything like your father more your mother, should I really even call you Malfoy?" He reaches out to grab my hand and I politely say my name and he responds with " I know, the Daily Prophet couldn't stop talking about you, I remember when your father first came. He was with his dad and he wouldn't even let him pick out a wand."
> 
> "My father is somewhat not like his dad, he trusts me a little more to make decisions plus he had a meeting I didn't want to attend."
> 
> "Well, let's get too it!" He exclaims like it was his first time doing it, you can tell he enjoys this job seeing how the kids would grow up it can also be disappointing. He tried a bunch out it seemed like 30 mins already went by and I was getting frustrated, he saw this and said he would be right back. He came out with a black box in terrible condition like it was in there for ages. "Try this one" he opens the box to a chipped wand inside.
> 
> "I don't think my father would want me to come home with a hand me down wand or one that looks like it" I exclaim in clear annoyance. "at least give me a reason why this wand is still here if it was clearly someone's already."
> 
> "um..well you see this wand wasn't anyone's" He looks down a little shy with a nervous chuckle " I always tried to use it but every time I would, it chips..."
> 
> "Why would you want to use a wand that doesn't fit you, or why would you make a wand like that?" I ask in confusion.
> 
> "Its because I didn't make the wand, someone else did I guess I should give you some background. You know the story of the Deathly Hallows?' I nod it was a story you had to learn when we were younger since Voldemort. ' You know the story of the elder wand-' I was about it ask it if was the elder wand but he began talking before I could make a sound. 'No, its not the elder wand it was destroyed, it was a different wand one that Death created to make it balanced, there could be no such thing as the most powerful wand and Death knew it. He had to make a counter one from the same tree, an opposite one, the **boxelder** wand."
> 
> "Boxelder? You mean cheap wood' I begin to scoff ' and wouldn't someone have to know? And how did you get it before any other wand store an-"
> 
> "Let me finish, you're right it isn't a pricey tree maybe that's why it chips, but it does have elder wood in it and its leaves. The leaves are known to be toxic so Death had to hide it so no one would know, what he created was the boxelder coating on it so it would look like a cheap wand. It's said that it wouldn't fit anyone so the elder wand would be the most powerful but it would match its power with a counter attack if used by the right wizard for it. The reason no one new of this wand was because people wanted to believe magic could be like that without any flaws to be that powerful, but magic always has to be balanced....How I got this wand was an accident, I came across it when creating one of my wands 70 years ago it hit me on the noggin and it came with a brief note about it. I showed Dumbledore and he got the truth he said to keep it hidden so no one else could get, he said it could fall into the wrong hands." 

At this information I scoffed, obliviously Dumbledore wanted to keep it secret so he could be the one with the most powerful wand. I also understood where he was coming from maybe he really didn't want it falling into the wrong hands or maybe even good hands so no one could be a target. 

> " If no one can use this wand why do you think I can, and don't you think its dangerous for me to have it?" I ask still skeptical.
> 
> "I feel this energy from the wand that I have been trying to avoid, it is dangerous but I sense you will do great things with this wand. You are not like your relatives, no matter how hard they try to make you embrace it...you could change the Malfoy's image I'm assuming like your father wanted to deep down inside." Those words now that I think about it, was maybe what I need to get me ready for Hogwarts. So I sacked up and grabs the old damn thing, and all the chip's started to disappear and it felt like mine an I didn't even have to use it. "Do great things Rebecca, and remember a wand is only as powerful as its holder. Good Luck on your first day of Hogwarts, I would test that thing out before hand."

He didn't want me to pay for the wand but I left him enough galleons to get this place cleaned up on the table, once I left the store with this information I felt like everyone was already watching me. My dad was furious that I didn't get the wand from his tree every Malfoy gets and he went down with my Grandfather as I stayed in my room getting a better look at it. It was a pitch black wand like my fathers it had a plain top half of the stick, but where the top half meets the handle there was a tight swirl. At the end of the wand there was a sort of sphere/cylinder with one side blank and the with some sort of writing in a smaller circle design that you could see from the flat end. Once I got the new wand it was definitely stronger than my trainer one, I realized that I would have a little more experience than new comers since I was raised with magic and also taught in secret.

The news spread fast, once my grandfather got the truth out of Olivander he spread it like wildfire gloating about it choosing me. I felt so bad I had my owl send a note and money asking if he wanted it back, overall he said he knew it was going to happened and to keep the wand so I did. My father came with me to Platform 9 3/4 to help me get loaded on the train, when he were walking we heard laughter and pictures in front of us. Of course it was for the golden trio and their kids, you could tell which one was a Wealsey by the hair and eye color. Her name was Chloe, and her friend on the right was Aubrey Potter the oldest of the potter bloodline since they recently had another kid. Aubrey changed over the break and decide to get blonde hair almost like my fathers, she could probably pass more of a Malfoy then me. My dad sent a scowl towards them and got on in return, when I looked down I found Aubrey looking at me with the same look I ignored it when we headed on the train.

> "Bloody Potters, they always have the Prophet up there ass asking questions. They should be asking you, you are the one with the most powerful wand since they destroyed the other one." I look at him as I clearly see jealousy in his eyes.
> 
> "Most people didn't believe us dad, because they still believe that its not possible. They think you guys just said it to get more attention, and everyone is making it a big deal since its the first kids that go to Hogwarts from them." I can tell he considered it for a quick second before he put up is signature scowl again.
> 
> "It's your first year too, and that a pretty big deal for me and should be for them as well. C'mon I'll take your bags, you go find a seat next to Goyle and Crabbe" I really hate sitting next to dufus 1 and dufus 2, I hug my father and a photo snaps. Another news paper took a picture of us, then I see a smile from my dad. I walk to the train and turn my back looking to see my dad one last time, but instead I see him take the photo from the camera to put it in his wallet. That's the dad I know not putting up a front, I just wish people would see that not just me. I zoned out of what Bumper was saying and Donald too as I stare at the window then Bumper tapped me on the shoulder. 
> 
> "Is it true? About your wand?" 
> 
> "Yeah, you think my family would lie? If so tell me now, then I'll show you how powerful this wand is." Bumper looks down and Donald smiles.
> 
> "Sorry, but one more question if its the opposite of the elder wand doesn't it mean its the worse wand?" Bumper mumbles, I didn't realize this before but maybe it was?
> 
> "I hope not, I mean if it was supposed to counter the effects of the Elder wander I don't think so."

~~~~~~

Once the train stops we get on the boats to Hogwarts, I was again stuck with Goyle and Crabbe even on the carriages, finally we went into the Great hall to get sorted. I didn't even need to do the hat I knew I was a Slytherin not because of my family either, most traits are similar to me unfortunately. When Headmaster McGonagall finally called my name, I walked up in a fast pace to speed up the process so once I got under the old thing I could go to my table. 

> "Malfoy? Oh, so different from the past ones, a female in the bloodline. Maybe explains why you got the Boxelder wand or maybe something completely different. I assure you will find out later once you see what your meant to do, notice that's a powerful wand you have if you are a great wizard in that case.' People gasp as their questions have been answered but a question popped in my head from what the hat blabbered ' You already know what house you are in, so just go join them." I jump out of the chair as the room falls silent everyone was looking at me including Chloe Weasley with the same expression of confusion. I was treated different a little harsher than most and some even scared that I possessed such a power, I kinda liked it since people treated me with more authority. A week into settling in I see my father yelling at McGonagall and I begin to hide He wants me to become a seeker, she said uneasily I can after my broom lesson but that didn't make her stop. She still wanted to include that I will not be able to buy myself into the team if I don't make it, and stated very obviously that the last 1st year quittage player was Harry Potter. He walked off a little tense with that answer in a pretty fast pace and I followed with a faster speed, while everyone was in class.
> 
> "Dad why do you want me to become Harry Potter so bad." I say as I'm close behind, he stops dead in his tracks as I bump into him. He turns around in such a blind rage, I back up a little bit causing me to bite my lip.
> 
> "What did you say?" He says trying to calm himself down, I open my mouth. "THE last thing I want you to become is anything near POTTER! The only thing I want you to do is be better than him." He turned around harshly, as I stayed put thinking about how much pressure I'll get from my dad at Hogwarts.


	2. BoxElder is an ugly name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some background to explain Beca's 1st year at Hogwarts, the next chapter will be set in the 6th year.

**1ST YEAR**

"Malfoy, hasn't anyone taught you it's rude to stare. Don't get me wrong I didn't think your parents would teach you, but I thought you at least had common sense by now." Aubrey taunts   
"Please, it would be a thousand years before I ever found Weasley attractive. Plus you and your clown parade are blocking the entrance to the library, I was only staring at Weasley so you could get the hint to move." Deciding not to push the subject any further, I walk past them to get to my original destination when Aubrey pushes me back. Breathing in and out since it isn't worth getting heated over because I knew the interaction would come. It was bound to with our parent's history but I didn't see why should we continue it still.   
"That's rich coming from you considering your trio." Is she talking about Crabbe and Goyle cause I've been avoiding them since we arrived, the only time I'm around them is occasionally in class or sit with them at lunch?  
"Can we not, do this whole 'repeating the past thing'. I just want to get to the library before the next class, I suggest you do the same instead of crowding the halls."  
"The last time we met you weren't like this, is it because you think you're all tough with the wand."  
"Do you think you're all high and mighty because of your father? Last time I recall we met when we were 9 so I don't think my personality stayed the same but you, you're still as childish as ever." Trying again to walk past her with a big fake smile, she pushes me back this time I readied my wand. A flash of panic ran across her face, but she straightens up mimicking my posture. That was when the redhead tugged on her robe giving a stern glare, Aubrey still did not acknowledge her until she whispered in her ear. The same fear flashed across her face again as she put away her wand, at this time I heard a familiar voice shout my name causing me to cringe. The head of Slytherin house Horace Slughorn came behind me with the same fear Aubrey plastered minutes ago, he grabbed my shoulder to shoved me into the direction of his office.  
"This is UNBELIEVABLE Rebecca, this behavior is not tolerated at Hogwarts it never has been. I know you are aware of the rules, one more incident like this could result in no participation in the Quidditch team." The first half of the sentence had me a little there until he said Quidditch team, not that I'm not happy to try out but it isn't my main concern. I speculated he was going to say something more drastic like suspension, I mean I have only been here for two weeks an I could leave just as fast. "Luckily it's your first warning, just to make sure it won't happen again soon you will be assisting me tonight to help grade paper."  
"like detention?"  
"Exactly, there will be to other students there as well from the Slytherin house there for a different reason."  
~~  
I was the first to arrive, taking my seat in front of Slughorn while he sends over a thick stack of papers on my desk, when it dropped the noise carried through the room making me flinch. Minutes later into correcting the papers I begin to nod off as I shut my eyes, the door creaks wide open revealing two girls from my house standing awkwardly at the door.

  
"Hurry up, we don't have all night so help Rebecca grade the stack of papers." he lowers his glasses as he points with his eyes where to sit, he is grading in such an extreme fashion with all the enchanted quills helping him I doubt he needed us here. They harshly sit on both sides of me trapping me in, I couldn't feel more awkward because they were just staring not even grabbing a paper to help. The girl on my left was pretty tall for a 12-year-old, had full brown hair with dark green eyes, she finally grabs a paper but didn't start writing yet. The one on my left was more on the thicker side, had bright blonde hair with hazel eyes to accompany her, she blatantly just stared not even trying to hide it. Feeling extremely awkward I shifted in my seat I even let out a coughs just to see if they would react to anything, the opposite effect happened while the blonde inched closer to me.  
"Boxelder wand is an ugly name." She whispers  
"Thanks," I say with no emotion.  
"You should name it something cooler like Malfoys wand, or the better Elder Wand"  
"Wow, those are all horrible ideas, plus it's not a better elder wand. Can we not focus on the wand and just do the grading."   
"I forgot my quill." She says and I stare at her blankly  
"How do you forget a quill while grading" I whispered harshly  
"Ladies, enough is enough I will make it 2 hours instead. Get to work." His voice echoes through the class, the girls stayed quiet for a few minutes one pretending to write with her wand.  
"I'm Amy Flint, the leggy brunette is Stacie Parkinson our parents were friends before the whole 'you know who' happened" she starts up again. The only action I show her is nodding then I pulled out my wand from my robe. "Dude I'm sorry if that offended you I was trying to make small talk." She said panicked, then I realized what she meant. (not Fat Amy yet cause I doubt she will say twig bitches at 13)  
"Dude relax, I'm just trying to make my quill go faster so we can leave," I whisper back  
"Wait how do you know how to enchant a quill we weren't taught to do that yet," Stacie spoke up   
"Well if you read ahead it has tips, plus it's mostly just focusing as well then it will do what you want"  
"Or should you say 'what you wand'" Amy winks, I just ignored how crummy that joke was.

~~~~~

After finishing the broom lesson which took a week to complete, I was the only student who understood most of it since Draco taught me too. I realized that the pair of two in the detention had a lot more classes with me, and I decided to grow closer, they even came to my Quidditch tryout. They already had a seeker so I doubt they would replace him with me but my dad did say to get on the team that doesn't mean play, right? The captain showed me around the field, what each goal meant, also explained each game ball and how to score. With the odds in my favor, the goalie got hurt during the break. So he Couldn't play the rest of the season, surprisingly the seeker volunteered willingly to try a different position. So there was a spot for me after all, he had me get on my broomstick to do basic procedures it was mostly broom work which I had to get used too at first since it was an older model. After the tryouts, I told Amy and Stacie that I would meet them in the Common Room so they didn't have to wait while I got dressed. When heading back, everything was quiet until I heard Bumper.  
  
"Weasley what are you doing in this part of the school, did you get lost?" His voice echoed "I'd still not consider you a Half-blood, a Mudblood like your mother sits right with me. The only reason she succeeded was because of Harry Potter."  
"T-That's not true!" She said weakly as I heard faint footsteps coming from her and I turned my pace turn into a full-on sprint.  
"Now how would you like to become a cat, because your nothing but scared." I reached them on time, I didn't even register how lousy that sentence was. What I did register was how close he was to Chloe trying to intimidate her.  
"Goyle! What's going on here?" My eyes shifted to Chloe's panicked ones.  
"Malfoy wanna do the honors and changing her into a cat?" He smirked looking down at my wand.  
"She isn't worth the magic Goyle, just leave her alone."  
"What are you talking about her mom made our parents look like fools!?" He claims  
"Exactly HER parents did, she had nothing to do with it." I tried to reason with him  
"Fine, if you won't do it I will!" He lifts his wand   
"Flipendo!" Right before he could say anything, it was the first spell I thought of. Soon realizing that it was a little too harsh since a simple disarming spell would've done the trick, it was too late. He flew way farther than intended he almost hit the opposite side of the hallway, I ran quickly after he hit the ground to see if he was okay. I was in shock it was just a simple spell I didn't mean him to go far maybe a couple inches. "Bumper?!" I shook him around, I had to think quickly so I did a simple healing spell to hopefully reverse the damage. When he started to move I realized a spell on a book I was reading to maybe help out. "Obliviate"   
"What happened?" He choked out

"You slipped and hit your head I was trying to help you out." He thinks about for a moment while I help him get up. "You should go get that checked out"  
"That was amazing." Chloe blurts out after he left. "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done"

"That was terrifying that could of went horrible if I didn't know what to do." I turn towards her.  
"But you did." That doesn't really sit right, there was still a huge risk.  
"Anyways, he's right what were you doing going to the Slytherin Common Room?"  
"I was going to see you," I raise my eyebrow "I wanted to apologize about what happened the other day with you and Aubrey."  
"Thanks...I guess but that doesn't mean much coming from you."  
"I know, she just had a guard up around you, especially with the power you have."  
"Believe me, that was all the wand" I stare at her admiring eyes.  
"I don't think so, you know your spells pretty well."  
"Oh, well um thanks, But I believe you should go before anyone else sees you," I suggest feeling awkward, she nods starting to walk back to her common room but I grab her by the arm. "Just because I helped you doesn't mean I like you." She smiles a warm smile.  
"I know, thank you again good luck on getting into the team." With that she walks away while I stayed out for a little bit, still thinking about what happened. Then her sentence caught up to me how did she know I was trying out?"

~~~~

It was going to be a month ince sitting with Jesse in History of Magic, somehow I don't think my brain could handle all the small talk coming from the Gryffindor. Each desk had two to chairs and most were filled by other students, Chloe Weasley along with Potter weren't here. So I took my chances and sat at the empty table, trying to avoid Jesse's gaze in case he tried to move. In just a few seconds the seat was filled by a physically tensed redhead, I could tell she was confused if she could sit.

"It's okay, I'll just go back to my seat. The only reason I'm here is because my brain cells might commit suicide if I sit with Jesse any longer." I begin to grab my stuff on the table, but she prevents me by putting her hand on top of mine.

"Don't move its fine, he gets on my nerves a little as well." She smiles moving her hand away from mine, trying to subside the burning sensation on my hand I could feel a slight blush forming.

"Where Pott-"

"Not in her seat, move Malfoy I don't know what game you're playing." She crosses her arms.

"Aubrey just go sit with Jesse, you love talking to him." Chloe hints.

"Are you saying, you would rather sit with her than me?" 

"What no, I'm just saying It's not a big deal."

"Yeah Potter, have Jesse talk your ear off for once." A slight smirk appears from me.

"Unlike you, I can make friends easily. Plus Jesse is just extremely nice, I bet if you put away your attitude he'd realized your boring to talk too and he'd shut up." I roll my eyes at her, showing a hand motion to go run along and sit with Jesse. The class began shortly after, once the teacher began to talk I zoned out. Looking for anything to distract me I tear a piece of paper from my notes and started to make it float. Feeling someone looking at me I begin to show off a little, by making the paper turn to ash then reserving the actions.

"I can tell you're bored." She leans next to my ear.

"Well sorry, that I really don't care about ' Olmec and Clovis people'" I say sarcastically, and I hear a faint chuckle.

"Well maybe if you paid attention you would." 

"If I paid attention, I'd be asleep right now."

"What was that, Rebecca would you like to explain how they Vanished?" The ghost of Professor Binns announces, Chloe answers immediately before I had the chance to say I didn't. "You really are like your mother, good work."

"Thanks" I whisper softly so she doesn't hear.

"No problem, now we're even." She winks, even though it definitely isn't equal. I continue to sit there every class, every time I do Potter grows more annoyed. Don't worry she still has all the time to comment every day about it before class and I begin to rethink if I should sit next to Jesse. A couple weeks after it was the first Quidditch match of the season and we were against Hufflepuff which was said to be one of the easiest teams to go against. I was waiting outside in my uniform waiting for the rest of my team to finish and someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Goodluck today, I'll be cheering for you!" She lifts up her sleeve to show me a motion text 'Go Beca!' I was surprised she used my name instead of Malfoy.

"You're like a secret supporter." 

"Exactly!" She giggles, I felt a little weird about the situation since I never consider Chloe to be on my good side, just a resort so I didn't have to converse with Jesse. "Just know, it's extremely hard to catch the golden snitch so don't worry if you cant."

"I know, but my grandfather is here along with my father." She frowns 

"Well, just have fun okay?" I nod and rustling comes from the locker room so she leaves.

Cheering is coming from the stands while we get into position as they start to announce the players, they announce that I'm the first 1st-year seeker since Harry Potter. I could already tell my father, and grandfather was smirking proudly about it, I already felt so much pressure. I look to the Gryffindor section sporting Hufflepuff gear seeing how they were upset about me joining the team, but then I see Jesse in Slytherin Gear smiling at me. I roll my eyes he isn't a bad kid he just talks so much, then I see Firey Redhair with Hufflepuff gear as she gives the thumbs up. Let's just say Hufflepuff was extremely bad, I mean the seeker didn't even follow the snitch so it was pretty easy to get. That's not even why we won Slytherin was already ahead it was going to be a blowout anyways, but at least I got the snitch so my father came here for something. 

Everything went pretty smoothly after winter break, I got a bunch of letters from Amy and Stacie, something that shocked me was Chloe's letter I'm just thankful my father didn't see. Until a week back into History of Magic, I found my seat taken by a kid named Tom Abbott when I walked passed Chloe as she gave me a sympathetic look like I would be hurt by this. I mean I am a little annoyed how this kid would take my seat like that, but what was really annoying was Aubrey's smirk when I went to sit next to Tom's friend in the back. It went on for a week, this caused me to find it hard to focus on the lesson and only on Chloe laughing at what he said. It's like she didn't even remember me sitting there at all, at least Tom's friend wasn't as talkative as Jesse. 

"Beca, wait up?" I look confused about why Chloe would come up to me in the hallway in front of people.

"Yes, Weasley?" I say annoyed, a hurt passes over a face for just a moment.

"Sorry about how Tom took your seat, I thought he would leave by now" She laughs nervously.

"You say that like I care" She shuts down, which makes me feel a little guilt,

"Oh..well maybe we can study later in the library one day to catch up about the holiday!" 

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is but were not friends. So you don't have to make plans or anything thinking like I miss your company." A few days later after the interaction, Hogwarts was on lockdown from an escaped prisoner so we couldn't move around at night and had a curfew at 6 pm after dinner. This went on for a month which was really just an inconvenience at this point if he wanted to go to Hogwart's he would've tried by now. It was around 9 pm one night when I was heading back to my room. I was so caught up in reading at the library I didn't even know so much time when by. I spent most of my time in the library cause I wanted to find more about the possession of wands to maybe help me understand. Another night of finding nothing important I decided to head back, realizing how it was already late it and I was confused why no one came to warn me. Making my way down the corridor trying to be as silent, I heard a faint chuckle. Deciding to walk faster blaming it on my imagination I got rid of my light to have a bit of stealth. This was a bad idea since I crashed into a tall figured man, I was about to explain why I was late until I heard the sound of chains. (Changing into not using I anymore this shit is repetitive lol) When the light hit the stranger's face, Beca realized it was Rodolphus Lestrange. His face was being plastered everywhere around the Daily Prophet, on how he was still unfound.

"Rebecca Malfoy, long time no see. How's your grandfather, I'm assuming he's good since he was released from Azkaban a while ago." Rodolphus twitched his eyes.

"What are you doing here Rodolphus?"

"What's wrong I can't check in with a relative?"

"I have barely ever spoken to you, why are you here in Hogwarts of all places?"

"Well, you see you have something I want.." He shakes his head, "no, no, no something I need." Beca tightens the grip of the wand under her cloak, realizing what he meant.

"Lemme guess, my wand?"

"Exactly, you shouldn't hold something so powerful. Especially since you are clueless to what the world entails."

"The wand wouldn't work for you,"

"It would work if I killed you" A low chuckle emits from his raspy voice.

"Lucius would never forgive you"

"LUCIUS?! Lucius would've done the same!" He begins to come closer "He despised you when the news came out, the only reason he values you now is because of the wand." Rodolphus paces back and forth while his eyes twitch. "I would forgive him if he did that to me, I'd understand if there was something so powerful" Beca notes how it sounds like he is trying to convince himself by his rambling. "I could stop this madness for all, restoring the balance once more. Her life barely begun compare to mine, she probably doesn't even know how to defend herself in this situation." This was true Beca was so scared to even think of a spell at the moment, all she could do was stand there holding her wand. "How would I kill her? Maybe strangling?" He started to list off what he could do, then something was brought to her attention. He didn't have a wand, so she darted in the opposite direction as fast as she could. The chains were smacking against the floor behind her notifying he was close by until they stopped. Beca didn't stop though, she did look back however only to crash into another. Raising up her wand to fight back from the ground, too scared to open her eyes.

"Beca? Hey, it's just me Chloe." A soft voice appears, Beca grabs her hand and continues her journey. "Wait, where are we going? What happened? Are you okay?" Chloe stops causing Beca to halt.

"We have to go now, he's behind us" Trying again to move but Chloe doesn't budge.

"Who is behind us?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange!" Beca pants

"That ridiculous, the school is on lockdown there is no way he would've come in."

"Chloe, Please! Let's go!" She follows, Chloe knew it was important otherwise her first name wouldn't have been called. They head in the direction of the Headmistresses office, they arrive and see the scene before them. It was one of the guards clearly unconscious or even dead, the teachers surrounding the body turned around in shock to find the two students. 

"Ms. Malfoy, why are you and Ms. Weasley out of the Dormitories?" McGonagall demands.

"Rodolphus Lestrange is in the building!" Beca cries out.

"I'm afraid we are aware of that, how would you know?"

"He was about to kill me." McGonagall goes stiff, while she sends orders to go patrol the building. "I think it was because of my wand."

"That doesn't explain why you were out, does it,"

"I totally lost track of time in the library, it was an honest mistake."

" And you?" She looks down at the red-haired girl, Beca realized she didn't even know why Chloe was still out there in the hall roaming around.

"I heard rumors that Beca, still hadn't returned yet so I decide to check the library." Chloe looks down at her hands with cheeks flushed.

"I will punish you in the morning, for now, Professor Flitwick will assist you to your dorms." Beca insisted to have Weasley go back first, walking down the now lit halls as Flintwick walked behind in silence. We reached the beginning of the stairwell until we heard a bang, Rodolphus knocked him out cold.

"That was not a fun trick you pulled Rebecca, this is how it's going to go okay? Now listen closely, you will hand me your wand now so there is no more confusion." He points Flintwicks wand towards us. "If you don't there will be three more deaths tonight than just one." Beca knew he meant Chloe and Flintwick so she shakily took out her wand, hearing a faint _'Beca, don't.'_ from Chloe.

"How will I know if you're telling the truth?"

"I will let your friend here go back to her Common Room right now." Beca turns her head to nod at Chloe.

"Like Hell." Is the only thing she says before taking out her wand. "Stupefy" She flicks her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" This disarms her wand as well as knocks her 6 feet away knocking her out by the fall. Beca was furious by the action so she took out her wand. "I wouldn't do that, I can kill her right now." I run-up to her to check her pulse "She'll be fine, hand over the wand now!" Beca threw her wand while reaching to grab Chloe's, while he was distracted trying to grab it she had to think fast. 

"Sectumsempra!" This causes Rodolphus to have scratches and open wounds along his body making him kneel down from the pain. But that still doesn't stop him from grabbing on to the wand, Beca couldn't have him use it against her."Expelliarmus!" This time he wasn't ready for it as it flew out of his grasp, she quickly ran over bend down to grab her wand. "Petrificus Totalus" His body freezes, this bought her some time to notify the guards "Periculum" It only took a few seconds for all the teachers to arrive, they quickly restrained Lestrange while providing help to Chloe and Flitwick. The morning after the event it was made known how heroic Beca and Chloe were fighting Rodolphus, the whole school congratulated Chloe for acting so brave. While only Slytherin applauded her, it was understandable why they both still were in trouble. They lost points for their house being out past curfew but gained more in return for saving a teacher, and fighting an Azkaban prisoner as first years. Now being the end of the year, Beca still can't dismiss what Rodolphus exclaimed ' _clueless to what the world entails_ '. It could be something the psychopath said, or maybe something bigger was coming out of it. For now, Beca can only wait until the next year in Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting through this chapter, next chapter they're starting in 6th year. There will still be background just not a whole chapter of it, it will also be in more detail so it won't keep jumping over months and weeks as it did here. I change the writing style later in the chapter as well cause it just sounded repetitive, but I'll switch back and forth. Thank you again for the Kudos I appreciate it, there will be more info on Beca and Chloe's relationship next chapter as well.


	3. The Deadly unit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 6th year when the group begins to get together. I do not own Pitch perfect or the Characters and vice versa to Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, can anyone think of a better name than the boxelder wand lmao? Also sorry I haven't updated in a while, this has been a draft for a long time I just didn't finish it. I literally have no excuses I am just so lazy and have been procrastinating since quarantine. The next chapter should not take this long, also again I'm new to writing so good luck. I change to 3rd to 1st person a lot just so you know 1st person is always Beca unless stated otherwise. Thanks for the Kudos and hang in there :)

Beca Malfoy was all the reporters had to rave about every year she would accomplish undiscovered mysteries at Hogwarts. All ranging from hidden rooms, exposing shady teachers, finding missing students, and even the defense against the dark arts professor. She did it with her group of four consisting of Fat Amy, Stacie, and Chloe, as Potter was excluded trying to find her own mysteries like her father. Chloe and Beca would keep clear of each other in the hallways finding it embarrassing to share articles, but even more embarrassing to be considered friends. Draco was not happy about how in every article it would be shared victory with a Weasley since he believed they weren't friends or even talked, he didn't mind Amy and Stacy's name cause they were Slytherin. It was true that Stacie and Amy's name was a little underappreciated compared to how much Beca and Chloe's name was thrown around quickly rising them to gain rumors. Throughout the years Chloe and Beca's relationship was rocky, to say the least, they were publicly known for hating each other. As they continued to be secret friends around Stacie and Amy, but they finally broke up their friendship in the 5th year. 

The Triwizard Tournament was booming last year with Durmstrang Institute, plus Beauxbatons Academy of Magic getting selected to run. The Goblet of fire chose Luke Silvanus the Captian of the Slytherin Quidditch, Chicago Walton from Durmstrang, and Kommissar Davies from Beauxbaton. This made the Slytherin house extremely excited for the games to begin, obviously every other house was stunned and decided to cheer for the other schools instead. 

"There's a ball for the Triwizard competition, are you going?" The redhead said out of the blue while they were at the library.

"Yeah, I have to support Luke." Beca's looks down to read on more information about the mystery at hand.

"Are you going with anyone?" She begins to twirl her hair, as an astonished face flashed across Beca. Chloe looked up from the silence waiting for an answer, the smaller girl just blurts out a laugh. "What's so funny, Becs?"

"Of course, I'm not going with anyone it's a lame ass dance for no reason!" Beca says as she begins to calm down.

"It's not a stupid dance Beca," 

"Oh, and why is that?" She smirks as Weasley begins to get frustrated

"Because it's our first dance, and I thought we could go!" Beca thought for a moment, it made her heart race just thinking about dancing with Chloe

"Oh, what would the people think!?" 

"Are you serious?! Who cares we should be able to be friends in public" She says has hurt washes across her face.

"My dad would KILL me, I thought you understood?"

"I did but that was 4 years ago, Beca! You need to grow up!" Chloe grabs her books from the desk.

"Where are you going off too."

"I'm going to Aubrey, MY actual FRIEND!" With that, she leaves Beca alone in the library looking for clues.

"Woah, what happened to Red?" Fat Amy whispers when she and Stacie arrive after searching the other end of the library. Amy told us to start calling her Fat Amy in 3rd year since she would get picked on so she made it a positive outlook.

"I don't know maybe PMSing?" Beca lies "Did you guys find anything that could help?" Both Stacie and Fat Amy shrug so they call it a day as they begin to pack up. Chloe calms down after two days and its back too solving the mystery. That's what Beca keeps telling herself, ever since Chloe thought they would go together it made her think in different ways. _Would it be so bad if people knew? Why now does it feel so awkward between us, or is that just me?_ Beca's thoughts were invaded by Chloe, everything about her made Beca question what this relationship was or could be.

"Hey Becs, are you okay? You look a little red." an angelic voice whispers, _angelic?_ _who am I?_ "Do you have a temperature?" She brings her hand to the shorter brunette's forehead to feel, Beca couldn't breathe at the moment. Chloe's face was so close to her, she could finally admire how pretty she was. With the full red hair cascading down her unflawed features accompanied by her sparkling blue eyes it would make the pixes jealous. "Beca?" This made her realize their current situation, Chloe's face inches away as their eyes were locked on each other.

"Oh, um yeah. I'm good, just think something in potions last period made me sick." Beca chuckles nervously backing away. "I have something to ask."

"You can tell me anything Beca," She stares directly into my thought, and she rests her hands on mine. Beca felt an urgency in her mind since she realized over the years she never pushed away Chloe's touch, even now which seems unfamiliar more than ever before. 

"Um, the topic about the other day about the ball." Beca couldn't read Chloe's expression right now, maybe sorrow but she continues. "I would, um wouldn't mind us. If we went, together, like me and you to the ball if you wanted too" Beca starts to scratch the back of her head. 

"Beca..I've already been asked but I can cancel," Chloe begins to fidget with her hands.

"Who asked you to go in two days?" Beca says rushed, Chloe begins to take this as an insult.

"What do you mean by that? Of course, I was asked by many people in fact even before I asked you as well." 

"Well, then go with 'the many' people who asked you. I only asked again so you wouldn't feel so bloody horrible about yourself going alone!" Beca's temper begins to rise, feeling hurt.

"I Will!" Chloe fumes as she starts to walk away, stopping after a short distance then turns around sharply "And by the way, I bet I would have a better time with anyone than you!"

"I don't care Weasley go have fun with the idiot you said yes too!" Beca huffs and turns straight back to the book. Beca was there for an hour after she left, staring at the pages blankly. 

"Beca, are you okay? What happened to Chloe again?" She hears Stacie shuffling behind her, while she closes the book.

"Chloe's PMSing, definitely PMSing" Beca walks pass the pair. 

"It's just trouble in paradise, it will blow over Shortstack!" Beca just walks out of the door flipping them off.

It was a day til the ball and Chloe wouldn't even look her way. Beca even questioned if Chloe had a date, but that was only a second until she remembered how wonderful she is. Beca felt bad about how it all when down, and should just sack up and apologize but her pride wouldn't let her. She didn't even have a date yet, she was just questioning if she would even go at this point. Every one of her friends had dates, Stacie and Luke, then Fat Amy and Bumper which makes her cringe. Her dad already got her a dress which isn't even fair since he didn't go to his, if she would find a date then so be it.

"Hmph" She turns around to look at a man with a similar appearance to a turtle, he was an upperclassman in Hufflepuff. "Sorry, it's so last minute but would you like to go to the ball with me?" He sways back in forth, Beca seeing this as her only opportunity.

"Sure."

~~~~

Beca put on her emerald green dress, it was plain but beautiful she had to admit as she got ready with Stacie and Amy.

"I'm so excited, isn't Luke a charmer Beca! With his muscles, smile and I can't forget about his-" Stacie flutters 

"Ugh please don't talk about my Captain like that, it's gross."

"Shortstack, your date isn't bad either." Amy applies her lipstick, Beca only knew her dates name because of Stacie. Besides that, she knew nothing about him, only that she has to arrive early to take pictures for his parents.

"Yeah, but she is totally out of his league lets be honest." Stacie winks towards Beca's direction.

"Speaking of, lesbi-honest how are you and Chloe?" Amy smirks as Beca gives a weird look in return 

"Well we're not talking, she never even told me the guys name. Plus she won't even look at me in the halls or help to find the Dark arts teacher." 

"Oh yeah? Who is Chloe even going with?" Stacie questions, Beca hopes no one or no one important. 

Well, Chloe definitely didn't go with no one, she went with someone. She went with THE someone every girl dreams about Chicago Walton, a name never felt so sour in her mouth before. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Chloe looks in her extravagant looking yellow dress, apparently, everyone did when Triwizard dance started. 

"She looks amazing, but not as beautiful as you though." Theo saves himself, for some reason she wants to punch him in the face for saying she was prettier than Chloe. Her and Theo had danced to three songs until they when to go sit down. She wasn't in the mood to dance or eat after seeing Chloe smile and laugh at all of his stupid jokes, she told Theo he could leave to dance with someone else. Luckily for her, he said he would stay, the night was filled with small talk between her and her date. To be honest he was nice to talk too and a sort of change compared to all the uptight pure-bloods in Slytherin. Nothing died down for 1 hour and a half and Beca was over this ' _watching from a distance wishing it was me_ ' her brain was playing with her. She grabbed her stuff and gave Theo a hug and thanked him for being there. She just exited the hall to walk up the stairs, feeling her eyes water a bit forcing them to go down.

"Becs, wait up!" I stay put on the stairs not looking at the culprit, Chloe felt a shift of tension around them. "I just wanted to say that you looked beautiful tonight." 

"Ditto," Beca said sternly and started making her way up again, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Beca? Are you okay?" She grabs my hand softly, I leave it there for a moment until I push it away.

"I'm just surprised you noticed me at all tonight since the whole time you were sucking up to Chicago," I say turning towards her on the higher step.

"That's not true I-. You know what it's not worth getting to another argument with you." She stayed there on the steps waiting for Beca to say something.

"Agreed." Is all Beca could muster up, she turn around to go back to her room.

"You are unbelievable Malfoy, you better go before you ruin my night."

"Ruin YOUR night, you ruined my night!" Beca turns around on the top of the stairs.

"You made it be like that, you didn't even care about this stupid ball!" Chloe begins to get red.

"I didn't! Until you told me you wanted to go!"

"Why would that matter?" She scoffs "You still thought it was stupid"

"I still think it's stupid but your opinion wasn't"

"Oh, and why is that Beca? I just think you're trying to make this turn on me" Chloe says with a shaky voice.

"' _Why is that_ ' Its because I care about your opinion Chlo! I thought about what you said and how fun it could be with just us, I'm not mad that you went with Mr. Perfect. I'm mad at myself for not saying yes, this whole night all I could think about was dancing with you! Ever since you brought up this whole ordeal I can't stop thinking about what we can be, and it's killing me, Weasley!" Beca tries to keep the tears in, shocked at what she admitted. They just stood there on different steps looking down, that's when Beca had enough of the embarrassment. She started making her way up the stairs when she heard a sniffle. 

"You are extremely selfish Rebecca For telling me this no-" Chloe didn't even finish her sentence when Beca rushed down the stairs to finally fill the urge that's been nagging her for weeks. She kissed her right there on the steps, Beca didn't even know why she even decided to do that. Maybe it was because she knew with the reaction she got from confessing her feeling it would be negative, this still didn't stop her from feeling defeated when Chloe didn't reciprocate the action. Tears fell from Beca's face beginning to rush an ' _I'm so sorry'_. That's when Chloe grabbed her by the neck to kiss again, this time it was full of unspoken words and salty from the tears. Beca's mind couldn't stop racing the way her soft lips felt on her it was like they were meant to be together. Beca grabbing her waist to pull her in deepening the steamy exchange, a whispered moan was heard from the delicate ginger. This snapped Beca out of the trance she was in, she started to panic as the realization flooded her brain. Beca couldn't handle these unfamiliar feelings since she always dismissed them so, she did what she does best as she pulled away from the kiss abruptly to run up to her room. After the events that night they didn't talk for the rest of the year, Chloe didn't even look in her direction, Beca knew it was going to happen the night she ran up to her room. She regretted how it all went down, Beca ruined the one night Chloe was supposed to spend with her friends. The only people who knew about the event were Stacie and Amy only later Beca found out Potter too.

"You have some nerve to pull what you did with Chloe a few nights ago," Potter harshly spoke.

"I know, I'm a dick end of story," Beca says pushing past her.

"I knew you were no good, just like your father. You led on Chloe for what? Then ruined her perfect night with Chicago, this is for Chloe." And with that, she punched me straight in the nose. I didn't fight back I deserved way worse, by the end of the year the only thing I could distract myself with was the mystery. Chloe started dating Tom right before the school ended, it didn't even bother Beca since she knew they wouldn't have worked out with their families. She was truly happy for Chloe but she couldn't help but admit there was an emptiness as it was just Beca, Stacie, and Amy on the train ride home. 

~~~~~~

Over the summer nothing extreme happened, my dad, got me a trainer to use my wand better just for extra measures. I had letters from most of Slytherin house, as I expected none from Chloe. The Daily Prophet news came in with my name in the headlines, they praised my work about how I found the Professor working for the Death Eaters. What hit me most was when it hurt to not see Chloe's name in the Article at all, my dad loves it of course. We reached platform 9 3/4 where I met Amy and Stacie, they told me all about there summers that they didn't mention in the letters. We started walking to the train doors to put our luggage down when we spotted Chloe looking our way. She gave a disapproving glance toward me while starting to cuddle next to Tom, this was our only way of communicating since the incident. This ride felt longer than the others, I just stared at the window hearing how Stacie broke it off with Luke since he was no longer at Hogwarts. Fat Amy also mentioned how she recently broke it off with Bumper claiming he was too 'clingy', I'm just confused how they managed to see each other since she lives in Australia. Once arrived, everyone filed into the Grand hall waiting for the 1st years to be sorted before dinner they had one more announcement it was Quidditch Captian reassignment. All year 7th left so they had to appoint it to the 6th years to see if they can command for maybe their last 2 years. Everyone always gets excited about the event since it determines the outcome of the season, plus its a huge honor to be granted with.

"Hmph, Please give it up for your new Quidditch Captains!" Everyone applauses after the pause."Ravenclaw's New Captain is Chaser Florencia Fuentes!" Teachers and students congratulated her while she went to get her badge. "Hufflepuff's New Captian is Beater Thomas Abbott!" In my book, Hufflepuff was still the worse team but as much as it pains me to admit Toms pretty good at the position. "Gyfrindors New Captian is Keeper Jesse Longbottom!" Jesse had a little more cheers than everyone else but he was probably as good as me and our toughest competitor. "And finally what you all have been waiting for!!" I begin to smirk, as Bumper begins to rise. "The Slytherin's New Team Captian is Seeker Rebecca Malfoy!!" I started to rise as people began to chant, it felt oddly refreshing for some reason. I was respected as one of the best out of the teams, and people really thought I had a chance of going pro sadly not my interest. Starting to make my way up Bumper runs past me to walk near Magongall and grabs the badge.

"To one of my besties, She played since the first year and lead Slytherin to VICTORY!" I cringed as Slytherin started making noises, I really just wanted to go up without a scene. "She is one of the GREATEST Slytherins to play! I do have to say one thing over the summer why did you break u- " This started to get off topic so I started to push him away from the podium. "Amy why did you leave me?!" He drops the badge in my hand walking off the platform in defeat, it was pretty silent as every thought ' _what the fuck was that_ ". I went to shake the professor's hand feeling awkward, Amy yelled ' _SPEECH',_ and just like that the room erupted into cheers again. As for me? I never wanted to kill someone more than her in my life. McGonagall stepped away from the mic, and I knew my fate.

"Um, Thank you Bumper for that." I chuckle feeling my face heat up, a comforting chuckle from the students settled in. " I just wanted to say thank you, for the uh Captains before me and teachers for letting me join. I appreciate playing and thank you for making it worthwhile." I say a little nervously, short and simple is the way to go plus if I said anymore my voice would've probably shaken. "Here's for another Championship" Slytherin started to chant since they had the most team spirit as we were deemed the best, the teachers called me down after dinner to have a word.

"Beca, as you know Rodolphus escaped again from Azkaban a week ago. Like last time we suspect he will try and contact you again, or worse try and kill you. Since our protection didn't work last time, we want you to gather these people on the list to help guard inside. They are a group of well-trained wizards in your year who specialize in different subjects, you can use the room of requirements to train them in combat. Hogwarts will be in a sort of secret lockdown so we won't worry the first years, also Ms. Amy and Stacie are on the list. " Magongall ends the session as I skim over the names for this 'secret group meet' hopefully, this works. After getting the news I fixed up the Room of Requirements with furniture and objects, while Stacie sent out the meet anonymously to meet after classes. Stacie and I arrived an hour earlier to plan an introduction for them and why they're here, I didn't really get a good look at the names so I have no idea who will come.

"Amy! Will you stop dancing with the practice dummy!" I yell at her.

"Who are you calling a dummy, Shortstack? I'll beat you up right here right now." She gets in a fighting position

"Jesus, Amy I'm not going to fight you." 

"That's what they all say," Amy uses the 'im watching you' motion, I sigh as I begin to focus on the task at hand. "SNEAK ATTACK" Amy runs to tackle me.

"Amy get off me! Seriously I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" I say dramatically 

"NEVA I need to rub some confidence on you." She starts patting her armpits and rubbing it on my body.

"Stacie help! Amy! Please I do not need the butt confidence! I'm fine, I really am!" Stacie tries to push Amy off.

"LADIES! What is going on here?!" Aubrey Potter walks in, Amy rolls off.

"Um, nothing! There are a few people coming soon so you should get going, Potter." I say shaking the dirt off.

"Beca, she-" Stacie starts

"I had an invite Malfoy, and so did Chloe but I don't think she is coming. Which is understandable, I shouldn't have either by the looks of it." I thought we sent them out anonymously?

"I finally agree with something you said," Beca tenses up on the mention of Chloe's name.

"Anyways what am I doing here? Is this another one of Malfoy's mistakes."

"Actually it's not, McGonagall sent you here I'll explain when everyone gets here." Once most people came, we check off attendance it's off to a good start since everyone decides to show besides Chloe. Beca doesn't know if its a good thing or a bad thing that she didn't come. They began to explain until someone entered the room, it was Chloe her eyes with a little hint of red. They lock eyes for only a split second as she sits next to Aubrey while they whisper back and forth. We explain the whole reason why they are here most were excited while only some were skeptical. "Yes, Potter for the last time McGonagall set this whole situation up! If it was up to me you wouldn't be here, trust me."

"Is she admitting that you can't do this alone cause she knows you will die next time."

"Yes, maybe that's why SHE wants ME to train you," Beca smirks as she finally learns to just shut up. "Maybe we should start with what are strong suits are and something about you?" Beca looking around desperately "Fat Amy?"

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Jessica or Ashley questions.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back." There were faint chuckles, as Beca edges Amy to continue. "Oh right! My strong suits are probably combating?" Amy looks at Beca questioning if that what she should say. "Oh, I also wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." Beca squints her eyes trying to process if what she just said was true, now her brain trying to imagining it.

"I'm Stace Parkinson, Aka the hottest person you will ever meet." She smugs confidently, as a girl with a streak of pink her says ' _damn right '_ "My strong suit is probably seducing?" Beca coughs surprised at what she said, while everyone turns to look at her. " I'm good at distracting when trying to pry information, how else would we have found where all the low life death eaters are with our persuasion." Beca now relieved that she backed up her answer. "Information about me??? Um, I once had a fling with a goblin to get me out of debt since I spent so much on clothes" She says casually as Amy claps in the background. 

"Stacie, that's illegal..." Beca begins

"Which part?" She stares in confusion

"Uh...All of it? You didn't even pay to get out of debt, and you're underage?"

"He didn't know that." Beca stares at her best friend in astonishment.

"Uh...Okay? Anyone else?" Beca clears her throat to maybe dismiss the long pause she was expecting, to her surprise this made girls open up more about who they were and cleared the air. The first girl who opened up was Florencia, once she started to state the facts Beca began to listen. (( In these parentheses are Becas notes about them))

Florencia Fuentes Aka Flo (RavenClaw)

Specialty: Reaction (since she is a Chaser), and known for Divination ('Fortune' telling, or sensing a bad feeling?)

Fun fact: First in her family to go to Hogwarts, found out about her power by turning her brother into a chicken and almost eating him? 

Cynthia-Rose Shacklebolt (Hufflepuff)

Specialty: Wizard Lore (Makes sense her dad must teach her) Ancient Runes (Good for long-lasting spells)

Fun Fact: Her dad is Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, and she has a bad addiction to going to The Gambling House in Goblin City (Guessing she probably gambles there too) 

Jessica and Ashley (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor)

Specialty: Creature Lore and Muggle Studies (Could help???)

Fun fact: I don't know who is who, but they can talk at the same time

Stacie Parkinson Aka Pain in my ass (Slytherin)

Specialty: Intimidation (can get answers), Conjuration 

Fun fact: She has a horrible spending problem, and a 'hoe'

Amy Flint, Aka Fat Amy (Slytherin) 

Specialty: Half-Truths, Fighting, Dragon Lore

Fun Fact: She likes fighting animals and annoys me constantly for fun

Emily Scamander Aka Emily Lovegood (Hufflepuff)

Specialty: Empathy, Magical Medicine 

Fun Fact: She is a 5th year, not a 6th year, she said her idol is her mom ( A PURE CUTIE)

Lily Chang (Ravenclaw)

Specialty: Half-truths, Stealth, Transfiguration

Fun fact: Her mom kissed Harry Potter, Aswell as ate her twin in the womb?!?!? (Couldn't hear her hopefully, I didn't hear that right)

Most of the girls went so it was just Aubrey, Chloe and Beca, they looked at each other awkwardly. Beca Turned her head towards Chloe who hasn't spoken since she was here, Beca directed her eyes down too her lap playing with her hands.

"I'm Chloe Weasley..."

Chloe Weasley (Gryffindor) :(

Specialty: Potions, Charms, Spell Casting

Fun Facts: She loves studying the mystical creatures, she blames Hagrid. (will probably HATE me for life) 

This motivates Aubrey to introduce herself, she shifts into her signature pose ' _I have a stick up my ass 24/7'_ as she sits up straight.

Aubrey Potter Aka Stuck up bitch x.x (Gryffindor)

Specialty: Can make anyone want to shoot off their ears, Potions, Interrogation

Fun Facts: Her dad saved the World...What no way I never knew!!! (I will probably HATE for life) 

"I'm Beca Malfoy, My specialty is Spell Casting, Defense against the Dark Arts, an-"

"Being pathetic?" Aubrey interrupts

"No, actually being able to solve a mystery." Beca lifted her eyebrow, waiting for a response. Beca smiles as she just bites on her tongue not to start anything.

Beca Malfoy (Slytherin)

Specialty: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Spell Casting, Magical Theory (Understanding spells and if mastered can create)

Fun fact: Has the Boxelder Wand, wants to become an Auror.

Beca sighs as she looks down at her notes, this is one weird group of girls. She's confused about how this whole ordeal is going to go down, yet it excites her to learn from all these different skills. They call it a day after the introduction since they had already been there for an hour, it took a little longer than anticipated to get completed. Fat Amy and Stacie stayed in the Slytherin common room to create a course so they can learn from one another. Amy is the first to leave to claiming she had to ' _hit the hay_ ' but Stacie and I both knew it was because she was bored. Stacie stayed an hour more but exhaustion overtook her, she kisses my head and told me to get some rest. Fifteen minutes later I decide to pack up, I was bored with no one hear to communicate with. I heard the green fire crackling aggressively behind me, spinning around to see if it was okay. 

"Rebecca- I don't have much time. I'm not your enemy-" the embers had a broken resemblance of features.

" You tried to kill me Rodolphus." Beca states with no sign of vulnerability.

"I did what I thought I had too, It was hope."

"Hope?"

"I needed the wand, I'm afraid I tried to play hero.." He continues, but Beca stares with such revulsion among the brittle thing.

"Tried to play Hero?!? You tortured Nevile Longbottoms parent's to commit suicide, do not say you tried to play hero!" Beca begins to get disturbed.

"Malfoy, I do not have time to resolve the question you ask. I do indeed have news for you, it was a problem rising when you were in your first year. I thought I could stop it with the help of your wand, but now since you can prove you are ready to handle the task-"

"Cut to the Chase, before I warn headmaster." Beca had no interest in what it was reporting.

"There is a threat ahead, powerful wizards are planning to resurrect ' _you know who's'_ legacy." Beca makes sure she isn't convinced to take what he proposes seriously.

"Are you saying they are trying to bring him back to life?" Beca begins to scoff at this information.

"No! Just his morals and ideals listen to what I'm saying! They know he's gone, but they are trying to rise up again starting with his family."

"But he killed his parents, you aren't making any sense."

"Read the stories, the books, the trial, you will find the answer," Rodolphus says in more of a hushed tone.

"Why can't you tell me the name? Shouldn't you go to the Auror? Plus I can't even trus-" 

"Like I said I have to go, to answer in short. I don't know the name only rumors, Auror would annihilate me in a heartbeat, I'm with the so-called 'disciples'. They trust that I won't announce their plan, I have to go now. Do not tell your protectors they're not to be trusted, but I believe the first sweep will be where people rest. I'll depart you with this messages 'Watch who you call unit , old ways cannot disappear that easily if they still have their shadow." With that, the fire returns covering the embers of the shattered shell of a man.

Beca couldn't sleep that night, she knew anything the man said couldn't be true. Would it be so bad if she looked into it just in case, it could be a trap but now she is at least aware?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry again for the spelling errors and how I write. It's pretty confusing on gonna lie, I hope you stay with me till the end of the story haha. Thank you for the comments, and kudos next chapter so be soon...hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it tell me in comments ;)) or however you message in this thing. I know there are spelling errors, also this is kinda like Harry Potters story in the begging of it obviously different later. I might update this a lot because I have time on my hands now as so do you. Sorry if this sounds repetitive.....Also this story is inspired by Beca and the Room of Requirements by the characters but its different situations and plots.


End file.
